yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving the Pride Lands/The Element of Wisdom/Sunset Shimmer has been chosen
Here is how The Element of Wisdom choose Sunset Shimmer in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. That night, SpongeBob was looking at the map. Pongolo Pete: So, SpongeBob. What's our next destination now? SpongeBob SquarePants: (looking at the map) We're going to the Pride Lands. Queag: Let's hope we'll make it before Merlock does. Who knows what kind of evil scheme he has up his sleeve. Meanwhile, Merlock met with Captain Bonemeal and his gang of Bone Pirates. Merlock: I take it you do anything for the share of treasures. Captain Bonemeal: We're listening. Gremlin Prescott: We'll need your help retrieving the Elements of Harmony. Dijon: You'll be handsomely rewarded from Merlock. Negaduck: We'll hold up our end of the deal, And you'll hold up yours. Ribbs: Sounds good to me. Kolestra: I for one do anything to earn more treasures. Spiny: Duh, Me too, Kolestra. Captain Bonemeal: Very well, Merlock. Here's the deal, You help us get our revenge against Captain Stubbs and hiss crew and We'll help you get the elements. (sticks out his hand and shook Merlock's) Merlock: Deal. Megavolt: Oh, This should be good. Quackerjack: (talking with Mr. Banana Brain) We're gonna plot fifty fifty. At last, Their alliance was formed. Back with the crew the very next morning, They arrived in the deep jungles of Africa. Princess Luna: Look. Princess Cornelia: We're at the Deep African Jungles. Duchess Petunia: We could be close to the Pride Lands SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Everybody. Let's go find that element. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Then, Sunset found it as she kept it safe. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, Look! Queen Georgina: Bravo, Sunset! Empress Samantha: Well done! Sunset Shimmer: (notice the Element of Wisdom is glowing) Why's it glowing? Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, What's happening? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's the Element of Wisdom and it's chosen Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it! With that said, Sunset proud to use her new element for good. As the Sunsets, They made it to the Pride Lands. Simba: Look. There's SpongeBob! Nala: And he's got friends along with him! Kopa: SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey there, Simba! Simba: Hey, SpongeBob! Great to see you! Princess Cornelia: What a find kingdom you have, Simba. Timon: Make yourselves at home. Pumbaa: What's ours it's yours. Kovu: So, What brings you guys here? SpongeBob SquarePants: We just found the Element of Wisdom here in Africa. Duchess Petunia: Mind if we crash here for tonight? Kiara: Sure. Soon, Everyone gets settled round the Pride Lands. Later that night on the Pride Rock, Tents were set up. Duchess Petunia: My word. Princess Cornelia: That is a magnificent tent. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a castle tent which has lots and lots of room for everyone and everypony. Plankton: Way to go, SpongeBob! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Patrick Star: You said it! Pinkie Pie: (has Plankton in her mane) How're you feeling, Plankton? Comfy!? Plankton: I sure am, Pinkie. Thanks. (gets snuggled) SpongeBob SquarePants: Goodnight, Everybody. Everyone: Goodnight. At last, Everyone had a goodnight's sleep for their next journey. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225